Cuento de Navidad Versión TMNT (2012)
by YaniiR
Summary: Luego de una emboscada por parte del Clan del Pie, la familia Hamato queda muy lastimada pero eso no es excusa para separarlos y recobrar el espíritu navideño. Sin embargo un personaje muy conocido deberá tomar una elección con la ayuda del fantasma de su hermano y tres espíritus que lo visitaran la noche del 24 de diciembre. (Créditos a la edición de la imagen Kyo-Chan)
1. Chapter 1

**Holiiiis! Vengo cargada de inspiración y sé que para algunos podría incluso ser un _cliché_ esto pero kyaaa no me pude resistir x3 espero les guste esta versión por el momento me ha gustado mucho a mi, así que a leer!**

 **TMNT No me pertenece ;-;**

* * *

Cuento de Navidad Versión TMNT (2012)

Capítulo uno

New York, 24 de diciembre media noche, con suerte seguimos con vida, luego de vernos involucrados en una emboscada cortesía del Clan del Pie y como olvidarnos de "él" juro por la pizza que jamás conocí a un ser tan vacío en mi vida además…

-¡AAAAGGGHHHHHH! ¡¿Donnie es necesario que seas tan cruel?! –Gritaba del dolor el menor de los hermanos sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Tu pierna está muy lastimada Mikey –Le contestó –Además no exageres, Karai está peor

-¡Maldito Destructor! –Se escuchó al mayor golpear la pared del laboratorio de su hermano quitándose la venda de la cabeza que cubría

-Dale las gracias a tu amiguita Leonardo –Mencionó el ninja de la banda roja, el mencionado lo encaró empujándolo

-¡¿Quieres que te deje otra cicatriz en el caparazón?!

-Chicos

-¡Eso quiero verlo! –Sacó ambos sais

-Chicos…

-Con gusto –Desenvainó su katana

-¡ES SUFICIENTE! –Esta vez hizo sonar la voz de Splinter, quien detrás de ellos se encontraban April llevando hielo y a Casey con una caja. –Destructor sabe que no puede vencernos él solo, así que lo intenta mediante nosotros mismos

Sus hijos agacharon la cara, en especial los mayores se sentían avergonzados, heridos, tristes… Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, hasta que la pelirroja habló.

-Chicos, es noche buena a pesar de todo lo ocurrido este año mírennos, estamos juntos, descubrimos la verdad –Vio de reojo a Splinter –Hicimos nuevos amigos –Esta vez volteó a ver al jugador de Hockey. –Reforzamos sentimientos latentes –Sonrió

-April tiene razón, e sufrido peores dolores –Dijo Miguel Ángel poniéndose de pie, aun forzando su pierna -Y juntos cuidaremos de nuestra hermana Karai

-¡Y por si fuera poco a esta alcantarilla le hace falta contagiarse del espíritu navideño! –Gritó Casey tirando al aire cientos de adornos para que todos agarraran uno y con el ánimo subido decoraran un poco su dulce hogar que era la alcantarilla.

(…)

 _Oroku Saki, Oroku Saki_

El mencionado se despertó de golpe al soñar o mejor dicho _recordar_ cuando cegado por la ira mató a la mujer que alguna vez amó, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta centrar su atención en un punto fijo de su habitación, escuchando pasos y unas cadenas que lo acompañaban, frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Muéstrate! –Dijo con esa voz que lo caracterizaba sin ninguna gota de miedo, se levantó de su cama.

 _Oroku Saki_

Una vez más se escuchó nombrarlo, esa voz le resultaba familiar, _demasiado_ familiar.

-¿ ?

\- Saki… Veo que aún sigues igual de feo –Se burló el ¿fantasma? el mencionado no sabía si reír, enojarse o desmayarse de la impresión, estaba en shock después de todo él no demostraba sus emociones fácilmente

-…

-He venido aquí con un propósito y no ha sido el de burlarme

-Nagi… ¿Cómo es que…? Eh… y ¿esas cadenas?

-Son el castigo que llevo para la eternidad por mis malas decisiones en vida y muy pronto te tocará lo mismo si sigues por ese rumbo

-Nada vale más que mi deseo

-¿Ni siquiera el amor hacia tu hija?

-…

-Dudo que yo pueda cambiar tu opinión… Así que vengo a advertirte, esta noche te vendrán a visitar tres espíritus, si no bien te pido que cambies si no al menos que tengas otra perspectiva de las cosas, sé que no hice bien mi trabajo como hermano mayor –Oroku Nagi se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro –Pero no quiero que termines como yo, disculpa que no te enfrenté con la verdad antes, por sembrar ese sentimiento de venganza ya tardío e inútil sinceramente yo creo que podrías haber cambiado el destino de nuestro Clan y pueda que no consigas el perdón de Hamato Yoshi, pero intenta recuperar el perdón hacia ti mismo –Le aconsejó dándole un pequeño abrazo para desvanecer, _Destructor_ aún en su estado shockeado solo suspiró y fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara pensando que solo había sido una alucinación, al verse en su reflejo contempló sus cicatrices, tocó su rostro desfigurado por el fuego empuñó su mano rompiendo el espejo, con sus nudillos ensangrentados, trató la herida para finalmente vendarla, regresó a su sitio de descanso y pronto se quedó dormido.

Las agujas del reloj, se movían a la velocidad de la luz en reversa, una luz fría se implantó en la cabecera del mueble en donde dormía nuestro personaje quien despertó al escuchar un tintineo… Y ahí se encontraba el primer espíritu quien resplandecía para que poco a poco se formaba una figura humana femenina, su apariencia era un kimono color azul marino, largo que le cubría las piernas sin embargo no se miraban los pies, parecía estar flotando, una enorme cabellera blanca lisa que cubría su mirada y su rostro no se le podía ver ya que tenía la cabeza agachada, cuando la alzó vio los ojos de él, formó una amable sonrisa.

- _Oroku Saki_

-No me digas, eres uno de esos espíritus que mi hermano dijo que vendrían a fastidiarme

-A visitarte –Corrigió. -Me llamo Kurisaigo Seishin, soy el Espíritu de la Navidad Pasada y te invito a que hagamos un viaje

-¿Viaje a donde?

-A un lugar que de seguro conoces –Volvió a sonreír, tomó su brazo sacándolo de la cama y lo empujó hacia la ventana, el momento fue tan fugaz que Saki no supo en que instante se encontraba cayendo, Kurisaigo alzó sus brazos y en ambas manos tenía un tenssen echó vuelo y sobrepasando la velocidad en la que Saki estaba cayendo, ambos se encontraban volando con mucha rapidez y dinamismo.

-Wauw

-¿Sorprendido?

-Un poco… -Admitió, reconoció el paisaje en la cual estaban volando. –Oye… Esto es ¡Japón! –Ambos aterrizaron en un dojo, él sintió algo de nostalgia al deslizar la puerta para ver a varios de sus amigos donde estudiaba en la academia ninja. –Oye ¿y quienes son esos dos niños que están sentados allá, alejados de todos?

-¿Tan poco recuerdas sobre tu antiguo yo _Hamato Saki_?

 _ **-Tengo miedo Saki, invítala tú –Mencionaba un Splinter entrando a la etapa de la adolescencia.**_

 _ **-Eso es adorable pero patético hermano, si realmente quieres impresionar a Tang Shen, déjame fuera de esto –Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante dirigiéndose a su objetivo, una hermosa chica quien se encontraba debajo de un muérdago esperando a que ese "alguien" llegara, cada paso que daba disminuía su sonrisa triunfal para ser cambiada por una de nerviosismo a tal punto de quedarse algo congelado cuando se puso enfrente de ella.**_

 _ **-¿Saki?**_

 _ **… ¿Aemm quieres bailar? –Preguntó tímidamente, la fémina sonrió ante ese acto y afirmo con la cabeza**_

 _ **-Ps… Hijo mío –Pasó el padre de Splinter a la par de él. –Ven necesito hablarte**_

 _ **voy –Dijo entre dientes al ver a su "hermano" feliz con la chica que le gustaba**_

 _ **Las melodías de las canciones cesaron y ambos estaban agotados, terminaron en la misma posición que en el principio, ella debajo de un muérdago, el chico la respetaba demasiado como para aprovecharse de la situación, sin embargo Tang Shen se dio cuenta de ello y se atrevió a darle un inocente beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo sonrojó.**_

-Y fue ahí en donde me flechó completamente –Suspiraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo el líder del Clan del Pie

-Pero no lo suficiente ¿o si? –Le contestó y al instante estaban en volando otra vez, miles de imágenes se mostraban como al pasar una autopista para detenerse en otro dojo aún más grande que el anterior, ahí se encontraban viendo a un par de adolescentes pero ya entrando a la edad adulta junto a su padre quien les estaba dando la lección "teórica y sabia", después de eso el padre y Hamato Yoshi salieron al patio trasero, Saki se quedó a entrenar aún más, de pronto vieron como ya una bien formada señorita entró para verlo a él.

 _ **-Saki –Sonrió**_

 _ **-Hola –Contestó frío y sin mayor sentimiento mientras entrenaba con una katana**_

 _ **-Estaba pensando que… Bueno llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y no quiero causar problemas contigo y tu hermano así que ya tomé una decisión –Notificó ilusionada**_

 _ **-¿Ah sí? Pues yo también tomé una decisión –Tang Shen mostró brillo en sus ojos y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa esperanzada. –Decidí que debo entrenar más, papá siempre a preferido a Yoshi, debo cambiar su opinión al respecto, debo mostrarle que soy mejor ninja que él así que a lo único que me enfocaré será al ninjutsu SOLO a eso –Dijo potente y sin sentimiento más del que la ambición de "ser el mejor", Tang Shen estaba con el corazón roto, agachó su rostro al punto de que su cabello oscurecía sus ojos, una lagrima amarga se observó viajando por su mejilla, dio media vuelta y se fue dándole un porrazo a la puerta.**_

El ahora conocido como Destructor se sentía de lo peor, tenía ganas de romperlo todo, mandar a la mierda lo sucedido, cambiar el pasado inclusive, no se había dado cuenta del dolor que él mismo le causó a su amada y que fue él quien prácticamente la mandó a buscar amor y cariño en brazos de otro hombre y parta empeorarlo en brazos de su hermano.

-Por favor _Seishin_ no soporto sentirme así, no quiero ver estos recuerdos más

-Tu fuiste el autor de esos recuerdos Saki

-Pero… ¿si esto es una ventana al pasado, quiere decir que puedo intervenir? –Le preguntó al espíritu y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente, se encontraba en la ventana pero de su habitación, viendo el ya no el pasado si no la ciudad de New York. -¿ … que demonios? –Divisó su alrededor y nuevamente hacia su cama fue solamente a recostarse, pensando en lo que si acaba de pasar fue solo una ilusión o ya estaba enloqueciendo; sin querer se quedó dormido.

* * *

Y pueeees... que tal les pareció? I know,... I know... debo explicar algunas cosas, será en el proximo capítulo, espero sus reviewn's! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi Holii holii! bueno aún es navidad no? xD segun mi reloj en mi país faltan 10 minutos para que sea media noche del 26 jajaja arigatou por sus revienw's a cada uno!  
**

 **Lo sé! nadie se esperaba a Oroku Nagi, la verdad lo considero un personaje bastante interesante de los comics no sé xq Nick no lo ha querido meter bueno... es su versión jeje**

 **vi que a muchos les gustó al descripción del primer espíritu (creo que es mi favorita :3)**

 **Bueno sin más rodeos los dejo con el desenlace de este magnífico clásico navideño original de Charles** **Dickens x3**

 **TMNT NO me pertenece ya dije :'v**

* * *

Cuento de Navidad Versión TMNT (2012)

Capítulo dos

Divisó su alrededor y nuevamente hacia su cama fue solamente a recostarse, pensando en lo que si acaba de pasar fue solo una ilusión o ya estaba enloqueciendo; sin querer se quedó dormido.

Algo que pocas personas sabían era que él roncaba, un defecto gracioso por así decirlo, no dejaba dormir a su hermano quien compartía habitación y casi siempre ese detalle era el origen de algunas peleas o charlas nocturnas.

Pasaron un par de decenas de minutos aunque para Destructor fueran unas horas, sintió un fuerte temblor lo suficiente para despertarlo por tercera vez esa noche, dispuesto a levantarse se bajó de su cama con la grata sorpresa que en vez del piso recibiera una caída.

-Ten mas cuidado Saki, nunca sabes cuando tu cama esté en el techo jajajajajajaja –Se burlaba lo que pareciera ser el siguiente visitante, parecía más bien un gigante ya que sobrepasaba los 3 metros de altura, llevaba puesto un _uwagi_ color verde sin tenerlo abrochado o amarrado con un cinturón, por lo tanto se le podía ver su torso, junto con un _zubon_ oscuro, calzaba unas enormes _getas_ , su apariencia era robusta, piel pálida y sus cabellos desordenados con tonalidad cobriza que era acompañado de una corona echa con hojas de laurel y broches de oro, su voz era grave digna de alguien con esas características y un detalle era que cargaba una katana al lado de su pantalón.

-¡Eso fue tu culpa que pusiste mi cama hasta arriba! –Gritó molesto

-Cuida tus palabras enano, puedo pisotearte si quisiera –Contestó riéndose

-No me da miedo un gigante, puedo acabar contigo –Amenazó

-Vamos amigo no estoy aquí para pelear –Trató de calmar él. –Yo soy el espíritu de la navidad presente, Isugenzai Seishin, pero dime Isu

-¿Seishin? Bueno no te pareces en nada al primer espíritu que me visitó

-¿Quién? ¿Kuri? Aaahh si, ella es muy formal yo no jeje

-Mmmm bueno, ¿y tú que? ¿Me mostrarás recuerdos también?

-Nop, al contrario, te mostraré como pasan las navidades en esta época

-No tiene nada de especial estas fechas además nadie se acuerda de mi

-¿A que no? Y… te apuesto a que mas de alguien si se acuerda de ti –El espíritu chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato apareció un bufet digno de un rey y deseado por los pobres, aunque pareciera gracioso los malos también comen ¿no? y Saki no era la excepción, su estómago rugió al ver las delicias que se preparan a estas instancias del año, pavo relleno, pierna horneada, puré de papá, el caliente ponche de frutas y sin falta los tamales rojos, Isu solo rió al ver la expresión que tenía el líder del Clan del Pie.

-Claro que eso no es lo más importante, es _la familia_ –Dijo ya serio, tomó al mencionado de un brazo y lo puso en su hombro. –Sujétate. -Se levantó y quitó el techo de encima como si fuera la tapa de una caja cualquiera y salió de la guarida, desenvainó su katana dando un par de giros con gran talento de un samurái y convertirlo en una antorcha para iluminar las calles oscuras de la ciudad, caminaron varias calles hasta llegar a un acueducto y con la magia de la era se encontraban en las vías del subterráneo, llegando a su objetivo pudieron ver a una extraña pero unida familia.

 **-¿No hay algo quemándose? –Mencionó una tortuga con una banda morada**

 **-¡EL PAVOOO! –Gritó la pelirroja**

 **-¿Pavo? Creí que hornearíamos pizza April –Dijo decepcionado Mikey, todos reaccionaron con cara de poker face ante el comentario de él.**

 **-Oh si era pizza, mi error –Corrigió astutamente la chica**

 **-¡ESOO ES PEEEEOOOOOR! –Salió corriendo el menor a la cocina para salvar a su "amor", luego de unos minutos regresó. –Buena jugada April, buena jugada**

 **-Olvida eso, ¿no se quemó? –Interrumpió Casey**

 **-No, aquí lo traigo –Contestó poniendo el platillo en el suelo, Raph ayudó poniendo platos y vasos para los presentes, todos se sentaron y Casey estaba apunto de tomar un pedazo de pavo pero Splinter habló.**

 **-Aun no, debemos de esperar a Miwa**

 **-Dudo que después de esos golpes haya despertado Sensei –Dijo Donatello, para ser golpeado por un codazo por parte de Raphael**

 **-Iré a ver si ya despertó –Leonardo fue a donde descansaba su _hermana_ , que para su sorpresa estaba tratando de ponerse de pie; Isu y Saki también contemplaban la escena.**

 **-¡Karai! –Gritó emocionado y a la vez preocupado el ninja quien llego en su auxilio. -¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

 **-Quitando el hecho de que siento mi pierna como si lo atravesaran miles de cuchillas _otra vez_ , mmm naaa estoy bien –Respondió sonriendo**

 **-Descuida, Donnie dijo que como tu ADN fue modificado podrás curarte más rápido –Karai no dijo nada, sabía que el tener un ADN diferente no eran buenas noticias. –Lo siento –Dijo con sinceridad. –No te protegí como parte de _MI familia_ que eres, pero te juro que Destructor lo pagará muy caro –La fémina lo interrumpió abrazándolo, esto tomó por sorpresa a Leo quien correspondió poco a poco**

 **-No culpes a Destructor –Susurró para despegarse de la tortuga**

 **-¿Cómo que no?**

 **-Estoy segura que su intención no era acuchillarme la pierna, como tampoco lo fue al acuchillar a mi madre, su mente está tan dolida y desesperada que bueno… -Suspiró. –Algún día verá las consecuencias de sus propios actos en vez de culpar a los demás –Dijo con sabiduría, ciertamente heredara de su verdadero padre, Leo sonrió y con la ayuda de un par de muletas y su fuerza fueron con los demás quienes sonrieron al verla a ella un poco más recuperada, se sentaron y compartieron la comida, Splinter se sentía feliz pero su mirada preocupante y triste no engañaba a su hijo mayor ni al par de "mirones" que estaban presentes.**

-Karai… Dime _Isu Seshin_ ella se recuperará –Preguntó sintiéndose ¿culpable?

-Si Donatello no inventa un antibiótico pronto, el lugar en donde se sienta la pequeña _Miwa_ estará vacío

-¡¿QUÉ?! él, amm no sé yo, ¿no puedes hacer algo?

-Yo no, soy solo un simple espíritu

-Hija… Karai tu no –Entristeció

-Que importa después de todo, NADA VALE MÁS QUE MI VENGANZA –Dijo con el rostro de Oroku Saki al mencionado mientras el mismo se horrorizaba de su semblante, sintió como un fuerte viento y una distorsión entre el espacio-tiempo lo hacían cambiar de escenario.

-¿Espíritu? ¿Isugenzai? –Preguntaba viendo a su alrededor que solo se encontraban árboles y unas piedras talladas a mano

- _Oroku Saki_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió escalofríos, al escuchar una voz más escalofriante que la suya, divisó que una oz rodeaba su cuello y por reflejos se agachó para voltearse en posición de pelea y ahí se encontraba el último visitante de esa noche.

-Eres… ¿el tercer espíritu verdad? –La misteriosa sombra solo afirmó con la cabeza, sus ropas eran más oscuras que la noche, llevando una capucha que ocultaba su rostro

-Soy Shōraishi Seshin –Fue lo único que dijo y con su oz que tenía en la mano derecha la inclinó señalando a un grupo de individuos que se encontraban velando a alguien, Saki se acercó para ver de quien se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa y de alguna forma despiadada se alegró al ver a su enemigo llorando junto a tres de sus cuatro hijos, pensó que el velado era Leonardo, sin embargo al observar mejor vio al mayor de los hermanos mirando al horizonte apartado de su familia, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

 **- _Hermana_ –Resopló Miguel Ángel llorando siendo abrazado por Raphael, éste solo suspiró triste, si bien no fueron grandes amigos con esa persona era compartían los mismos _lazos familiares_ ; Donnie consolaba a April mientras Casey tenía la mirada al vacío, ellos sabía lo que era perder a alguien que amas, justo cuando perdieron a su madre correspondientemente. Todos abandonaron la lápida uno por uno hasta que quedó solamente Hamato Yoshi, quien soltó una amarga lágrima mientras abrazaba _su_ tessen, se arrodilló para dejar el arma a la dueña de esa lápida y se retiró junto con sus hijos y sus compañeros humanos.**

Destructor, por curiosidad, desespero o simple intriga se acercó a la lápida **_"Hamato Miwa"_**

-No… ¡NOOO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! –Gritó perdiendo el equilibrio de su propio cuerpo y arrodillándose de la ira y el dolor que sentía, Shōraishi lo arrastró y nuevamente señaló con su oz un par de hombres quienes estaban cavando.

 **-Te juro compadre, jamás había visto un funeral así –Comentaba uno**

 **-Ni yo, quien lo diría, ni una sola persona vino a velarlo**

 **-Ya estoy aburrido ¿Descansamos un poco? De todas formas este no irá a ningún lado –Propuso señalando el ataúd**

 **-Tienes razón, jajajaja vamos por unos tragos y luego terminamos el encargo.**

Nuestro personaje, aún sucumbido por lo que veía se inclino al ver el agujero que estaban cavando.

-Vaya… Que miserable el dueño de esa tumba, _Shi Seshin_ ¿De quién es? –Preguntó curioso, el espíritu rodeo su cuello con su oz haciendo que se pusiera de pie mientras lo estaba estrangulando poco a poco.

-¡TUYA! Oroku Saki –Gritando eso lo tiró hasta el fondo de su sepulcro mientras reía macabramente mostrando su rostro que era una calavera.

-¡NOOOOO! –Gritaba queriéndose aferrar a la poca vida que le quedaba, sintiendo como el fuego lo sofocaba, _otra vez_ , solo que ahora no tenía escapatoria, sintió sus piernas hacerse cenizas y un tremendo porrazo en su cara, envuelto en sábanas negras, al quitárselas de encima divisó que era su propia habitación, estaba sudando, respirando rápido, vio sus piernas que aún estaban ahí y tocó su rostro suspiró de alivio al notar que solo esa parte de su cuerpo estaba quemada.

-Nagi… No prometo nada –Susurró alistándose, como normalmente lo hace y salió

* * *

-¡CHICOOS! ¡CHICOOS! ¡ES NAVIDAD! –Gritó de alegría el hermano menor mientras corría por toda la alcantarilla hasta la sala -¡Y Santa Claus se acordó de nosotros! –Vio los regalos que estaban debajo del árbol de navidad

-Mikey… Santa no ex –Iba a decir Raph pero a tiempo llegaron Leo y Donnie para taparle la boca. –El ammm no ex…ex…exagera con los regalos ¡si!

Y así todos se pusieron a abrir sus regalos, quedando muy satisfechos por lo que recibieron pero la alegría duró poco cuando se hizo sonar una alarma.

-¡¿Qué está pasando Donnie?! –Preguntó Leo

-Alguien ha sobrepasado el perímetro –Informó el ninja inteligente alistando su bo, junto con sus hermanos quienes de la misma manera preparaban sus respectivas armas y se adelantaron a la posible amenaza, Splinter no se quedó atrás y acompañó a sus hijos, April y Casey se quedaron cuidando de Karai. Leo como siempre estaba a la cabeza de su equipo, con cautela llegaron hacia donde el rastreador de Donnie indicaba en donde se encontraba el "intruso", los hermanos lo rodearon aún sin saber que se trataba de nada menos que de su mayor enemigo.

-¡Destructor! –Dijeron al unísono, mientras se replegaban en contra del él quien al instante los esquivó, sin embargo las tortugas por cada golpe que recibían se hacían más fuertes y saber trabajar en equipo; Mikey usando su kusarigama lo encadenó de ambas piernas, Donnie hizo girar con su bo golpeándolo también en sus extremidades inferiores haciéndolo caer, Raph junto con su increíble fuerza insertó ambos sais en las cuchillas de Destructor haciendo que se quedará aferrado al suelo, finalmente así como alguna vez Saki lo había amenazado Leonardo posicionó sus dos katanas en su cuello, una pelea en su consciente se hizo presente en el ninja, una voz le decía que lo matara, mientras otra lo contrario, _piedad, perdonar_ , no ser igual que él. Sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro, era su _padre_.

-Hijos míos es suficiente –Dijo con toda serenidad Splinter, quien vio al quien alguna vez fue su _hermano_ -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Saki?

-… -Silencio, eso obtuvo por respuesta, cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más incómodo hasta que el susodicho habló. – _Perdón_ … -Dijo casi en susurro pero audible para los presentes que se quedaron atónitos

-Chicos… sé que no me lavado las orejas en un tiempo pero acaso escuché pronunciar de Destructor ¿Perdón? –Dudó incrédulo Miguel Ángel

-Es una trampa –Dijo Raph cruzándose de brazos

-No a ustedes… No estoy convencido, **_aún_** , quiero pedirle perdón a mi hija, a Karai –Admitió sinceramente, todos en especial Leonardo y Raphael estaban dudando de esa "sinceridad", pero Mikey y Splinter vieron que si estaba diciendo la verdad, Donnie se reservó a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Esta bien –Suspiró Hamato Yoshi desencadenándolo. -¡Pero antes!

-Entréganos las armas –Terminó de decir Leo, Saki entregó sus cuchillas.

-TODAS –Siguió Raph recibiendo un sinfín de shurikens y kunais que quien sabe de donde los estaba sacando

-Absolutamente TODAS –Continuó diciendo Donnie, mientras le otorgaba los protectores afilados e "inofensivos" que siempre llevaba en sus piernas y pies

-¡También la mascara! –Gritó Mikey solo para recibir miradas amenazantes no solo de Oroku Saki si no de todos los presentes. –Ok, eso tal vez no –Respondió con una gotita animé bajando por su frente.

Hamato Yoshi, junto con sus hijos le vendaron temporalmente la vista a Oroku Saki para que no supiera exactamente en donde era su guarida, como bien dijo Splinter una vez, hay que confiar pero no ser un tonto, al llegar a la alcantarilla los que se quedaron ahí tuvieron la misma reacción que los hermanos, pero pudieron explicarles, mientras Karai estaba en una de las habitaciones reposando aún por las heridas causadas la noche anterior.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó algo avergonzado Destructor

-Adelante –Contestó Sensei

Finalmente entró al ver a lo que él consideraba "su hija", suspiró e iba a pronunciar palabra pero ella le ganó.

-Así que viniste, la verdad no creí que lo harías –Pronunció

-Hija… Disculpa _Miwa_ pe…perdón

-Puedes decirme Karai, aún no me acostumbro a mi verdadero nombre –Dijo indiferente ante la petición, se volteó para verlo frente a frente pero lo encontró arrodillado y juró ver una gota de "agua" derramada en el suelo.

-Perdóname por favor, sé que no lo merezco pero perdón –Decía arrodillado enfrente de ella, Karai no dijo nada estaba en estado de shock, jamás pensó o imaginó verlo de esa manera, no sabía que hacer, solo tomó sus manos, ante eso Oroku Saki se quitó su casco para que Karai respondiera a una de sus dudas él _estaba llorando_ , era la primera vez en su vida y posiblemente la última que lo miraba así, se puso hasta su altura y lo abrazó; si bien había cometido un centenar de errores seguía siendo el hombre que la crío, que la amo de alguna manera errónea si se pudiera describir así pero sabía que en él alguna vez existió felicidad y amor y si no fuera por las malas influencias que tuvo exteriormente hoy podríamos contar otra historia, pasaron unos minutos que para los demás fueron como horas hasta que al fin ambos salieron, Karai estaba siendo ayudada por Destructor, fueron a la sala en donde se encontraban todos.

-Gracias –Volvió a decir con sinceridad Oroku Saki. –Solo por hoy sería buena idea no pelear hasta morir –Dijo algo riendo a Splinter mientras le ofrecía su mano para estrecharla

-Estoy de acuerdo Saki –Correspondió la muestra de cortesía mientras ambos se forcejeaban para ver quien era el más "fuerte", todos rieron ante esa escena les parecía tan familiar pensaban viendo a Leo y a Raph.

-Es un milagro –Dijo April

-Un milagro de navidad –Corrigió a la pelirroja. - _Gracias Jesús por nacer y enseñarnos el perdón y la unidad de la familia_ -Pensó Mikey sonriendo.

**FIN**

* * *

Estoy de acuerdo en el que Oroku Saki no cambiará de una noche a la otra (literalmente) pero si Naruto pudo cambiar a Gaara, Pain, Obito y quien sabe que chuchas más entonces aún queda esperanza para Destructor no?

Jajajajaja bueno, espero les haya gustado este amm regalito de navidad por decirlo así

un poco tarde... pero les deseo una feliz navidad que la hayan pasado bien, dejar el cel por un lado y enfocarnos en nuestra verdadera familia, recordar que estas fechas no es de consumismo si no que le damos gracias a Dios por mandar a su hijo Jesús y que él nazca en nuestros corazones :3  
(no sé que religión seas tu apreciable lector/lectora, lo digo con todo respeto ^^) disfruten lo que para ustedes es lo más importante

y que tengan un feliz año nuevo 2016 :D!


End file.
